The Flock goes to
by MandKxo
Summary: Okay, so this is a series I am making called 'The flock goes to...' and every chapter I make a one shot of somewhere where the flock goes. Maybe FAX. This is a fun, not intense series of oneshots. Full details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is a series I am making called 'The flock goes to...' and every chapter I make a one shot of somewhere where the flock goes. This is meant for humour purposes...I am bored. Not intense at all. It's light and fluffy. Might be slight FAX in it, but I am still not sure. I'm going to try and keep everything as in character is possible. Please review, and add to favourites, all that stuff! You know the drill. In your reviews, feel free to include suggestions of where you should think the flock should go next! Thanks & enjoy!_

I groaned aloud and looked at the double swinging doors that faced me.

'I can't believe I agreed to this' I muttered, and Fang, who was next to me, chuckled.

I shot him the bird, and hissed 'you're in this too, buddy. Why are you laughing?'

School. For six avian-hybrids, that was big, powerful world. The School was where we were born, or created. Whichever you prefer. It was where we grew up and were tested on, day in and day out. It was where we were tortured by the means of living in dog crates, and many other cruel, cruel things.

I'll stop there.

But now, we were at an _actual _school. With like, books and teachers and other kids who had been doing this _their whole lives. _

'This is so exciting! Max, this is going to be great! We're going to experience _school! _Like, a real school! With kids and teachers…we're going to have so much fun!'

I let go of Nudge's hand to rub my temples. 'Sure, sweetie. Whatever you say.'

I wasn't exactly ecstatic about going back to school from the march break. Because, really, I usually didn't have to worry about that stuff. But when my mom had told me, I dreaded the end of march break like any other regular kid. Ugh.

I walked through the double doors with the rest of my flock poised behind me. Teachers rushed to meet us, and I was overwhelmed.

'Hello, I am Mrs. …' One started. And another said:

'Hi, I'm Mr…'

And so on. Until everyone had been picked off, but me.

I watched the retreating figures of my flock until they were out in the distance. Then, I looked around, found where I needed to be and set off.

The school bell rung. Our day had officially begun.

*******

'So you are…?'

Mrs. Davis trailed off and consulted her notes.

'Tiffany-Krystal' Nudge reminded her, her brown eyes wide and trusting.

'Yes, Tiffany-Krystal. Class,' Mrs. Davis turned to face the curious boys and girls. 'This is Tiffany-Krystal. Can we call you Tiffany?'

'Nope' Nudge said, her tone all serious. 'Tiffany-Krystal. With one of those dash thingies in the middle.'

Mrs. Davis looked slightly puzzled, but continued on, forgetting the small bump in the road.

'So, Tiffany-_Krystal' _we were just discussing what we did on March Break. Can you tell us three things that you did over March break?'

Nudge happily turned and faced the sixteen or so girls and boys who were looking up at her.'

'Well…let me think. What did I do on march break?' Nudge held her chin, thinking.

'Oh! I played this game with my brothers and sisters! It was kind of like a cops and robbers game, you know?' Nudge asked her peers.

They nodded eagerly.

'Well, I did that. And it was really intense you know? It was me, Ariel and Max against my brothers: Nick, Zephyr and Jeff. We had to, like, capture people and bring them to our base!'

Mrs. Davis' face turned a tad worried, as Nudge continued.

'Have you ever tried to duct tape someone's hands and wrists together?' Nudge asked with all seriousness, to Mrs. Davis.

'Uh..no. I don't believe I have.'

'Oh…well it's not easy. Not easy at all. But once that is done, duct taping the mouth is no problem.'

Mrs. Davis seemed to be in shock, but Nudge continued.

'What else did I do…hmm…Oh! I burnt my tongue with sour keys! Did you know you could do that?! Well, I don't even know if you can, but it hurt like it burnt! Like, when you burn your tongue with hot chocolate! That was how my tongue felt after I put the sour key on it!'

Mrs. Davis' blinked.

'And…what was the third thing you did you can tell us about?'

'I went bowling! First time! It was lots of fun!'

Mrs. Davis smiled, happy that something normal had happened to this little child over her spring break.

'But I'm really bad at it! And my brother, Zephyr is really good, and he was bragging, so I hit him on the head with a bowling ball!'

Mrs. Davis gasped.

'Don't worry though!' Nudge reassured her quickly. 'I'm going to apologize! As soon as he regains conscious!'

Mrs. Davis looked like she was about to faint and sat down in her chair. Nudge beamed up at her happily.

*******

'Celeste. This is Celeste.'

'That is so sweet! How about you leave Celeste over by your backpack though, okay? You can get her at snack time.'

Angel's cute face hardened. 'No. I want Celeste with me now.'

'But Celeste doesn't want to work.'

'How would _you _know?'

Ms. Carol opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words.

'Celeste can stay with me all day.'

'Celeste can stay with you all day.' Ms. Carol repeated in a monotone voice.

'Thanks!' Angel said happily, and bounced away to her desk.

Ms. Carol got up slightly confused, and went to her desk, just as another teacher came in.

'Ms. Carol?'

'Oh, hello, Mr. Vrapp. Come in.'

Mr. Vrapp came to Ms. Carol's desk to drop off some notes. They talked for a few minutes, before Ms. Carol was interrupted by Ariel.

'I don't think he smells that bad, Ms. Carol. Mind you, I'm all the way over here, and you're write next to him.'

Both Ms. Carol and Mr. Vrapp looked at each other, and then at Angel. 'I never said that sweetie.'

Angel gave a face like, 'sure you didn't' and then continued.

'He's not that bad of a dresser either. But, of course, how would I know? I'm only a little kid.'

*****

'Class this is…' Mrs. Smith trailed off and waved her arm at me, Fang and Iggy, telling us to introduce ourselves.

'I'm Max' I responded glumly.

'Is that short for anything? Maxine?'

'No' I replied sharply. 'Just Max.'

'Oh.' Mrs. Smith looked slightly taken aback, but continued on, and faced Fang.

'And you are, Nick?'

Fang nodded. 'Is that short for Nickolas?'

Fang shook his head. 'Just Nick.'

I smirked and Fang and mines eye's met briefly.

'Uh, okay…and Jeff. Is that right?'

'Yep' Iggy responded.

'And, I'm guessing that isn't short for Jeffrey?' she gave a false laugh, which, to her disappointment, no one else joined in on.

'Oh no, it is. It is short for Jeffrey.'

'Oh' once again, a look of complete shock on her face. Too bad Iggy couldn't see it.

'Well, okay. I'm just going to write your names on the board…' she glanced around the room for a piece of chalk, and then wrote Max Nick and Jeff on in big letters.

'Did you spell my name J-E-F-F?' Iggy asked uncertainly.

'Uh…yes. Do you not spell it like that?'

'No. That is how you _should _spell it. I spell it G-E-O-F-F-E.'

I avoided making eye contact with Fang, or else I would burst into a fit of laughter.

'Oh…I see. And that is still pronounced Jeff?'

'Yes. It's not pronounced like GEE-OFF, if that is what you're thinking.'

'Uh, no. That is interesting though. I never knew that some people spelt it like that.'

Iggy smiled. 'I'm one of a kind.'

*******

'So, Zephyr, we have been talking about special talents lately in class. Do you have any special talents?'

'Well, I'm really good at making bombs. Or anything that has to do with fire. My brother, Iggy, and I do that stuff a lot. It's really fun. I can make anything explode! Well, not everything. I haven't had much practice with Nuclear things…no practice actually, because, well, it's nuclear.'

Gazzy's teacher choked on his water.

'You do all that stuff?' he asked. 'Isn't that illegal?'

Gazzy shrugged.

If his teacher had water in his mouth, he would of choked on it again. He was probably thinking, _I've got myself an eight year old rebel here!_

He decided it was best to wait to talk further about that, so he just continued.

'Do you have any other special talents?'

'Hmm…well, I do have one…'

And Gazzy showed the class the reason he is called _The Gasman. _

'Oh my goodness!' the teacher yelled, while girls screamed and boys cheered. But all ran out of the class, at one point, hands covering their faces.

'Isn't that sweet!?' Gazzy asked the class, but realized they were all filing out of the classroom.

'Single file! Single file class! Order!'

One of the kids hit the fire alarm, and one after another, alarms sounded. Scared kids came out of classes, followed by their teachers. Outside on the playing field, Gazzy met up with a worried Max, who was holding tightly on to Angel's and Nudge's hands and being closely followed by Fang and Iggy.

'What happened?!' she asked. 'Is there a fire!?'

'Not exactly…' Gazzy started, a huge grin on his face. And he continued to explain it all to Max.

Her mouth dropped lower and lower, and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

'You caused all this?!' she asked, meaning the chaos all around them. Fire trucks were starting to pull in.

'Not the fire alarm!' Gazzy defended himself. 'Some kid did that. But the gas, yes, that was me.'

Max groaned while Fang and Iggy slapped Gazzy high fives.

_What an excellent first day, _she said to herself.

_So, yeah! Hope you liked! I, personally, didn't enjoy the Angel one, or the Gazzy one for that matter. But still, I thought they were pretty funny. What do you think? Pretty good? Hilarious? Please let me know when you REVIEW ! And again, suggestions are open for where the flock should go next, because I only have a few ideas right now ! THANKS !_

_MandKxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers of _The Flock goes to..._

I have one thing to say to you: Eeeekk ! & Sorry !

I know I have not updated in, like, FOREVER. I am normally don't update this slow, I SWEAR ! But I am sorry, because I have been busy with other stuff, writing my other fanfic, I just haven't had time for this fanfic.

BUT

I don't have any ideas of where the flock could go next. So, could you guys review in some ideas please? Where the flock should go, what should they do there? Thanks. Every once and awhile if I get writer's block, and don't have any ideas, I will write one of these handy dandy Author's Notes and HOPE that you guys will give me some ideas.

So, thanks for being so patient with me, and I hope you give me some great ideas ! Hopefully, as soon as I get some ideas in, I will be able to post the next chapter soon after .

-MandKxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am for taking months to post this. I am sorry x 10000! I am usually not a slow poster, but I was working on my other fanfic, and so busy with other things, and I also couldn't think of where to take the flock next. So, sorry. I wrote most of this fanfic this night, like half of it. Because I really thought I should just get it to you and let youhave it. Sorry if some spelling mistakes were made. There's FAX in this story! YAY! Maybe a little out of character for some, but that's okay! :) Well, I hope you enjoy! And please review telling me what you thought of this story and ideas for the next one! I will try to update it sooner! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does, and always will.**

MAX POV:

I leaned out the mini van window, feeling the fresh air blow my hair. The sun was beating down, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was nice. I could get use to this.

Dr. Martinez, aka _mom, _had suggested we take a break from our whole saving the world gig, and take a nice, relaxing vacation. She had rented a cottage up on the lake, piled all eight of us, including her, into her minivan, driven four hours, and now we had arrived.

The driveway was a long, gravel road. Total had his paws up against the window, his tail wagging. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were talking happily in the back. Fang was silent, of course, watching the trees as we passed by them.

I was happy for it to be us, just us. I loved Ella and all, but sometimes it just needed to be the flock. And mom, of course. Because we need a chaperone. Well, she thinks we need a chaperone. Even though I told her repeatedly that we lived on our own for _our whole lives. _

Sheesh. Some people just don't get it.

We pulled into the garage. I saw the cottage and I was stunned. It was spectacular. It was nice and roomy, but not huge. Perfect cottage size. And it would still fit all of us.

I helped Dr. Martinez bring the bags inside, and then Dr. Martinez showed everyone their rooms.

'Nudge and Angel, you get this room over here. Gazzy and Iggy, you get the room across from them. And at the end of the hallway is a room for you Max, and a room for you, Fang. How about you guys drop your stuff off and get your bathing suits on, and we can go swimming?'

Everyone, besides Fang, nodded eagerly. We had all seen the lake as we pulled in. It was nothing short of gorgeous.

'Okay, get your bathing suits on and we can swim, and I can take you guys out to do some water activities in the boat later, okay?'

Again, eager nods.

'Well,' I started, taking on my leaderly role, 'I think it's in order. Lake it is!'

*****

I jumped in the lake after Nudge. There was a small trampoline on the water, and Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were play wrestling each other off of it. Gazzy lost every time. Fang usually won.

Nudge, Angel and I treaded water and watched from afar. I wasn't exactly interested in being thrown into the water by Iggy or Fang.

Until, that is, we were challenged.

'Why don't you ladies come on over and we'll have a little boys vs. girls?' Iggy called in our direction.

'I don't know…' Nudge started, but I cut her off.

'Is that a challenge, Iggy? Do you think we don't got what it takes to defeat you?'

'I know you don't.'

I shook my head. 'It's on.'

Nudge and Angel groaned, but reluctantly followed me to the trampoline. I climbed up, and positioned myself with Angel and Nudge, facing the boys.

'Okay,' Fang started, 'to win, you need to get all the opposing members off the trampoline. Got it?'

I nodded. Looking to my sides, I saw Angel and Nudge grimace.

'Angel,' I whispered out of the side of my mouth, 'you get Gazzy. Nudge, help me take on Fang and Iggy.'

They both nodded. Now they were determined.

'1...2...3!' Fang finished, and lunged at me. But I was ready. I braced myself for impact, and grabbed Fang around the middle. He laughed and pushed me harder. Falling over the edge, I grabbed the trampoline handles to stop myself from falling off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel and Gazzy in a pretty evenly matched battle.

'Cheating!' Fang yelled, as I held onto the trampoline harder.

'You didn't set any rules!' I yelled back. My hands were turning red from holding on.

'Fine, then' he said in a smug tone. He uncurled my fingers and pushed me over. With a great splash, I fell into the water. Choking and sputtering, I came up for air and shot Fang the dirtiest look.

He smirked, and went to help finish Nudge off with Iggy.

So, there I was in the water, waiting until the fight was over. I cheered on Angel and Nudge, but we lost in the long run.

'Rematch?' Fang asked.

I nodded. 'Of course.'

But before we could get started, Dr. Martinez was yelling at us from the dock.

'Who wants to go tubing?'

There was a chorus of cries from the flock.

We jumped off the trampoline and swam onto the dock. Dr. Martinez insisted we put on jackets, reminding us that even avian-hybrids can drown. We put them on, of course, because, well, she's _Dr. Martinez_.

'How about the girls go first, because they had such a _tragic _loss over there.'

I smiled. My mom was good at being fair.

Of course, there were outbursts from the boys, but with one look mom had silenced them. A super power I wish I had.

Nudge, Angel and I loaded onto the tube. My mom started the engine, and before we knew it, we were on the lake, flying in different directions. It was pretty exhilarating, I got to admit. I was enjoying it so much, looking up at the sky, when Nudge gave out a strangled cry.

Due to my paranoia, I looked over instantly. 'What!?'

She gulped and looked toward the boat. I followed her gaze. Was the boat going to crash? Were there Erasers on the boat? But what I saw was far worse than Erasers or the boat about to crash.

Fang had taken the wheel.

Oh, mother. I muttered a bunch of swear words under my breath. Instantly, the boat took up speed. I fumbled with my life jacket, trying to unbuckle it.

'What are you _doing!?' _Nudge hissed, her eyes still on Fang. 'Do you want to drown!?'

'Trust me. Unbuckle yours too. But hold on tight.' Nudge looked at me like I was crazy, but did as she was told. She was good like that. Angel did the same.

Fang whipped us so hard I had to grab Angel from falling off. Then, he did a three sixty, and we went over our own waves. Our lifejackets were undone, but had not been fully taken off. They lay on our backs, and for a certain reason.

The speed of the boat increased as we came up to our last wave. My eyes widened at the sight of it. 'When we go over this wave, I want you to throw your life jackets off, and do an up and a way, okay?' They nodded, not taking their eyes off the wave.

SPLASH! Our tube hit the wave and sent us flying ten feet in the air. Our life jackets flew off, and all of our wings came out with a _whoosh! _

We landed on the boat, and I made a beeline for Fang, my fists raised. My mom got in the middle of us though. Good thing too. Fang had no defences, he was sitting down laughing. Iggy and Gazzy were rolling on the floor in hysterics.

'How was it?' Fang asked through breaths.

'I've never heard Max swear more in her life' Angel responded with a smile.

*****

'What's the first thing you think of when you hear the word 'red'?'

'What!? What kind of a question is that?'

'A question. Just answer it.'

I groaned. It was evening, and the sun was setting. I was trying to get in any last minute relaxing time I could by sun bathing. I was tired and out of it, and somehow had gotten suckered into a question or answer game with Angel and Nudge.

'Um…apples.'

'Okay. Zac Efron or Robert Pattinson?'

'Robert Pattinson' I responded glumly.

'Okay. Brad Pitt or Robert Pattinson?'

'Hmm…Robert Pattinson.'

'Interesting' Angel replied, I groaned and looked over at the boys. At least they weren't being interrogated. Iggy and Gazzy were swimming, while Fang was tying up the kayak after using it.

'Guys! Dinner!' Dr. Martinez shouted from the cottage.

Gazzy and Iggy swam to shore faster than fish. Angel and Nudge jumped up too, and run towards the cottage. Fang was still tying the boats knot, and I was too comfortable to move right now.

'I'll be right up!' I yelled from my position on the dock. I shivered as Iggy and Gazzy zoomed by me, spraying me with water. 'Watch it!' I yelled.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Fang sat down next to me.

'Hey' he said quietly.

'Hey' I said back. 'Enjoying your vacation?'

He nodded. 'Very much.'

'Favourite part?' I asked.

'So far…I'm torn between your face when you fell off the trampoline, or your face when you flew ten feet into the air from the tube.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'How could I of not known?'

He smiled. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah. Sure.'

'Robert Pattinson or me?'

I was shocked. I looked at him closer, into his chocolate brown eyes. I began to say, 'what?' but Fang was already inches away from my face, and the first word that came to my mouth was, 'you.'

He leaned in and kissed me, and I found myself kissing back. It was like when we kissed in the cave, except this time I hadn't run away. And I wasn't going to run away. I tiled his head to face mine better, and held his head with the back of my hand. We kissed until we had to pull away, both breathing raggedly.

This was a pretty dang good vacation.

**Please remember: REVIEWS ! :)**


End file.
